Decisions
by bjaarcy
Summary: Troy left his love because of his problems and addictions. He sneaks to his loves engagement party, will he cope? Troyella/Ryella ONESHOT Rated T for swearing


I sighed. This is just me, hanging around. For once, sober. My life right now is pretty much going nowhere. But still, she was there, the love of my life, smiling… But, not with me. I sighed again, but for some reason, this time I was a little happier. Was it because my love was at her happiest? Or was it because leaving me was maybe the smarter choice for our relationship. If you wonder what is happening then let me explain. My name is Troy Bolton. The love of my life is Gabriella Montez. It breaks my heart to say this story to anyone, but here it goes.

Years ago, back in a hotel, Gabriella and I met. She was a sweet girl, liked her the moment I met her. Afterwards, when she moved to my school- East High- we were caught singing and made it into a musical. No matter what reps she and I had, that was the moment we fell in love. Gabriella was a beautiful, smart and lovable girl, I was a ball boy who did have a heart but never really showed it until Gabs came. Our relationship as boyfriend/girlfriend definitely started after that musical. The summer afterward just made our relationship stronger. We were the happiest than we've ever been in our lives. Gabby loved me, I loved her, it was simple and beautiful. But then, that fall was when IT happened.

Well, that fall, my mother had a severe type of cancer. Around that winter she died. Of course no one could take their own mother dying. To help cope, I started to turn to drugs. I sighed again, Gabriella found out about a day after I started. I promised her that I wouldn't do them anymore, but then… I mean, my mother died, she was my best friend, ugh, and I can never get over it. Anyways, when my father found out about my problem, that was when it got worse.

_Flashback_

"_TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" My dad just caught me with drugs._

"_I- I- I'm…" I can't answer him, what am I supposed to say? "Hi dad, your only son is doing drugs!"_

"_GET THE FUCK OVER HERE AND LISTEN!" I walked over to him, with the drugs, stupid move. "GIMME THAT!" He grabbed the drugs from my hand. "THIS!" he pointed to the drug, "IS NOT GOOD! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?! HAVE SOME COMMON BOLTON SENSE TROY! DRUGS ARE GONNA KILL YOU! THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOUR FUTURE!" Then he punched me, I would have fought back but, the drugs made me weak. That night, I slept with a broken wrist, bruises on my stomach and a fractured ankle_

_End Flashback_

Every time he would catch me with them, he'd beat me up brutally. Later on I stopped the addiction, Gabby was pretty proud of me too because I've been doing them for a month. But my dad, he would still beat me up, that was when I found out about his alcohol problem. He too missed my mom. But that doesn't mean when your drunk you beat up your own son right? Right?

Well, I called a mental institution to help him (I think he's outta there by now, but I don't know). After doing that, I moved out of that house of his into a very small apartment. I didn't care about the space though; I used the extra cash for- drinking. It was about 5-6 months before senior year ended and well, Gabby knew everything that was happening to me. She did have a right to know since she was my girlfriend, but Gabs… She was hurting for the fact that first I was on drugs then now alcohol. It hurts to see my baby girl hurt, especially if it's because of me.

During before that summer, I didn't even apply for any university or college. Everyone in East High knew I could get in easily with my ball skills. But that addiction, I just couldn't stop it. From bad to worse came when that summer though. Gabriella kept on constantly whining and complaining about my choices, and it definitely didn't help her. I knew I couldn't stand to see her hurt anymore so, I, I… I broke up with her.

_Flashback_

"_Troy! You have GOT to stop this! It's ruining you life!" my girlfriend of about 2 years yelled._

"_How the hell would you know?! Has YOUR mother died on you? Has YOUR father beat you nearly to death? Wait, you don't have a father to beat you up." I gasped, did I really just say that?_

"_Troy! I can't believe you!" Tears were flowing rapidly down her cheeks._

"_Well, people change Gabby, believe that." My heart was broken for the first time. Gabby was hyperventilating, flowing tears down her cheeks. I had tears too._

"_Well, well…" She stopped._

_I calmed myself down a little. "Gabs, I don't think this is gonna work out. I'm sorry, but it's over." She ran away, crying like if there was no tomorrow. I walked over to my bed, and for the first time, cried myself to sleep with a broken and shattered heart._

_End Flashback_

Not wanting to take the feeling of seeing her hurt again would be too much for me, so I moved away. Far away, out of the town at least, it was all I could afford. No one knew where I was after that except for the heavens above. Well, and my best friend Chad. Ha, he really was the only one I could trust other than Gabby, but he was still the only one who knew where ever I was. I told him if anyone asked where I was he'd just say I don't know, and people would believe him since he really didn't know much anyway. Well, after moving, he gave me info on everyone there. I cried each time I heard the news.

I gulped. Each time it pains me because... Well, I knew that Gabby and Ryan Evans were close. But, I just never really thought that they- they- they could be together. Like Ryan's twin sister, Sharpay, hates Gabby but loves her as a sister too, so I thought that would be somewhat of a problem. Not to mention, me and Gabby promised no matter what happened, we'd love each other. I kept my end of the deal, even if I broke up with her I still love her to death. But her, ugh. And then, like- I can't stand the thought of them being together. And like I said, each time I heard Chad's news, it broke my heart into millions of shattered pieces. From her and Ryan becoming closer after our break up, to boyfriend/girlfriend relationship for about 2 years in college. Then now, they're engaged.

_Flashback_

"_Dude, you there?" Chad just called me for more info about the gang._

"_Yeah I'm here. What's up?"_

"_Jeez, Troy you're gonna hate me for saying this."_

"_It doesn't matter, even if I did I live too far to kill you." I chuckled, first time in a year that I made a joke._

"_Haha, funny dude. Anyways, I just got some news. It's pretty bad so brace yourself."_

"_I'm sitting down, so I think I won't fall over." This time he chuckled._

_He took a deep breath, this must not be good. Chad never takes deep breaths, he usually just blurts the news out. "Gabby and Ryan, they're engaged." My end of the conversation didn't come. I was furious, sad, shocked, and just, woah. "I see you need to talk to yourself about things, so talk to you later dude."_

_End flashback_

I took a deep breath, that's where I am right now. I haven't drunk alcohol for about a week (cool, new record) and I snuck my way over to Gabby and Ryan's pre-wedding party. Again, it really, really, really hurts to know that my girl, the girl I always and only loved, to be with some other guy. I sighed again, I'm just hiding out in a bush near the party. Everyone I knew in high school was there. Evans Twins, Chad, Taylor, Martha, Jason, Kelsi, and of course, Gabriella. She was beautiful, and the happiest I've seen in years, then again I haven't even seen her in years. Anyways, all was happy and chatting with each other. Gabby with the girls and the rest with the guys.

I smiled; maybe my decisions weren't so bad after all. I mean, sure my life didn't turn out the way it should but everyone else's did. Doing something for others wasn't my best skill, so I guess knowing this could help me somehow. I looked back at the party, Ryan and Gabby had just finished a speech of some sort. Probably of how happy they are together. I was surprised after that though, I heard my name, from Gabriella's soft lips. She said, "Ryan, and everyone actually, I know you know this but… I wish Troy were here, sure it would hurt, but everyone misses him right?" Everyone nodded as Gabby continued, "Well, since he isn't here, and maybe, just maybe… If he hadn't done anything before, we wouldn't be like this. And don't get me wrong I'm happy like this so, to Troy, where ever you are." She lifted her glass of wine smiling, as did everyone else and answered, "To Troy."

I smiled; my girl still cared for me. I dare say it, maybe even still loves me. I took out my phone, it was the phone I had since high school, and took a picture of the most gorgeous woman in the world. Right now I'm crying, that speech was so touching, and I'll never forget any of the words. I sighed again; it was time for me to go. I snuck my way out of the bush and into a clear area to catch my bus back home.

My steps walking away from my loved ones were the hardest steps of my life. But, I knew Gabby was happy, so was everyone else. I guess it was satisfying enough. But still, I wanted to stay. My heart had plans of saying sorry to everyone including Gabriella for years. My mind had plans of its own too though. So with my heart shattering back into billions of pieces this time, I walked to the bus stop. Minutes later a bus came, and I hopped on, knowing I would probably never ever see her again.

* * *

This has officially been the saddest thing I've written. But that's my opinion. Reviews are awesome so please do so. I'll give you a virtual cupcake! :) And also, if you didn't like this that much, CONSTRUCTIVE critism is allowed. And yeeeahs. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
